


Would have

by Nea



Series: The Fitz/Ward fix-it AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward's waiting for news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would have

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Once again, [gayclaryfray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gayclaryfray) has my gratitude for betaing this so quickly!  
>  **Author's note 2:** Ward's POV. Can be seen as a missing scene between [Panic Switch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4313199) and [Try to hold on tight tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4588395).  
>  **Wordcount:** 500+  
>  **Warnings:** angsty, slashy, canon-divergencesque  
>  **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Stan Lee and the Whedons. I just own the love for the characters.

Not being able to take part in the rescue-mission for FitzSimmons has been bad enough, but sitting in his cell, waiting for someone, anyone, to come down and give him new information about Fitz, who has been in a coma for three days now. Not knowing what going on – that's the worst.

It makes him feel helpless, which reminds him of his brother. Helplessness was the default feeling during his childhood.  
That's why Grant prefers to be an agent. Always in motion, fighting, solving problems.

There is not much room for that in an hospital, but he can be patient, when the situation requires it. He would probably ask Fitz's doctors about updates each time they walk past him, though. Would pace back and forth the corridor, until someone (May, most likely) would snap at him to stop or they'll shoot.

He would get fresh coffee and sandwiches for Jemma and Skye and would make sure they ate them. He would try to convince Jemma to go home and take a shower. Maybe even rest. And that yes, he would of course call her immediately should anything change.

Skye would bring Jemma home and Grant would sit close to Fitz's bed, listening to all the sounds coming from the medical equipment that kept him alive.

He would talk to him, even if he is not sure that Fitz could really hear him. He would tell him that he is not HYDRA, that it wasn't him, that he wasn't responsible for what happened to Fitz and Simmons. That it was a HYDRA agent wearing a mask of Grant's face.

He has seen the surveillance footage and is really glad there's no sound on it, because he could see Fitz talking to the guy who looks just like him.

Jemma told him Fitz's words, so he knows anyway, and it makes him want to go and find the HYDRA agent's body and kill him again. To empty a full magazine into his body. Because of that guy, Fitz probably won't talk to him ever again. Or even look at him. Or forgive him.

Grant would probably take his hand at some point and talk quietly about taking him out for a beer as soon as Fitz wakes up and gets the okay to get out of this hospital bed.  
He also decides to ask Jemma about the recipe for that prosciutto/aioli sandwich Fitz loves so much. Hopefully Fitz will remember his favorite sandwich, when he wakes up. IF he wakes up... 

Brain damage. That's the consequence of being without oxygen for too long.

Grant feels sick thinking about what it may mean. Fitz is all brains and engineering and new technologies and random information babble. He can't imagine all that being gone. Fitz being gone.

He tries to think of Jemma's words, that that's the worst case scenario. That it's very unlikely. Fitz hasn't been without oxygen THAT long...

Grant focuses on that, when he can't distract himself with sets of push-ups or sit ups, while waiting for news in the solitude of his cell.


End file.
